Distance Between Us
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He didn't want to ruin their friendship with love, but will he do so by distancing himself from her instead? How does Kacey play a part in it all? Zevie one-shot fluff piece


**I'm new to this fandom, didn't even watch How to Rock until I saw Rags…This fandom has very few stories so I figured that I'd contribute to it…sorry if the characters are a little out of character, as I said I'm pretty new to this fandom…I usually write for Naruto, hence the penname…**

**This was oddly enough inspired by listening to Without You but David Guetta and Usher – mainly because I could see it explaining the Zevie relationship pretty well…If you've never heard the song I suggest listening to it, Max Schneider has a great cover of it on YouTube **

**Anyway, I own nothing regarding How to Rock and it's characters**

**Let me know what you think and enjoy**

Stevie never thought that she'd ever put Zander and complicated into the same sentence, however that was how he'd become in the past few weeks. He was her best friend and, as cliché as it may sound, they told each other everything; or so she thought. She wasn't sure what had triggered it, but something in their relationship had changed and it wasn't something she was aware of. Zander had suddenly started acting different toward her and not in a good way. He was distancing himself from her and she couldn't figure out why.

She sat in the band room, deep in thought as she stared at nothing in particular. "Whatcha thinking about?" Zander's voice said from behind her as he put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, not even hearing him come into the room. He chuckled as he sat next to her, "Did I scare you?"

She wasn't going to admit that she was a little scared, instead she said, "You startled me." Stevie gave him a light punch on the arm; it was more playful than it was harmful. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't sitting close to her; instead he sat at the other end of the couch. It might have been insignificant with anyone else, but they never really knew the meaning of personal space when they were together. His actions only proved to her that he was keeping his distance.

"Scared, startled, not much of a difference," he smiled, being his cocky self. He could be down to earth but he had his moments, though those were usually reserved for girls, his looks or musical talent, usually all three at the same time. There was a pause before he asked, "There's a hour before band practice, what are you doing here already?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she pointed out, trying to turn the subject away from herself. She didn't want to tell him that she'd been here to get some silence to think about him. Not only would that be taken the wrong way but it'd make his ego go through the roof.

"That didn't answer my question," he pointed out, not letting her avoid the subject. "Plus I'm not the one that was sitting in here staring into space," he added. He leaned back into the couch with his feet on the table in front of him. He put his hands behind his head, causing her to realize just how well he filled in the form-fitting shirt that he was wearing. She wasn't sure why she suddenly had taken interest in his body, but for a moment she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Stevie quickly looked away when she realized that she had been checking out her best friend. She wouldn't let herself be like the other girls that fell for his charm and looks just to remain just one face in a crowd of many he could choose from. "Just thinking," she shrugged, trying to brush it off as if it were nothing.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me what it is that you were thinking about," he said, raising an eyebrow at her answer. He'd thought that she was an open book around him, but she was proving him wrong. She remained silent so he changed the subject, "Apparently Kacey has another new song to present to the band." It felt like the most awkward conversation that they'd ever had. They were both happy when the door opened and Nelson and Kevin walked into the room talking about some game that neither Stevie nor Zander had any interest in.

**ZS**

After band practice Zander was first to leave, closely followed by Nelson and Kevin. Kacey may have left earlier if it weren't for Stevie stopping her. Once the boys had left, Kacey turned to Stevie and asked, "What's going on that you couldn't talk about in front of the guys?" Stevie usually fit in better with guys than girls so she was wondering what could be going on.

"I'm confused," Stevie replied, not sure how else to explain her feelings at that moment. It wasn't easy to confuse her; Stevie had both school and street smarts so she was usually able to understand what was going on even if she didn't care about the subject; except girl talk on most occasions.

"And what are you confused about?" she asked. Kacey thought a moment before Stevie started to speak and quickly added, "If it's your sexuality I'm not going to be able to help with that. I'll support you and all but I'm not that good of a friend as to help you figure it out." The entire time Kacey talked Stevie only looked at her as if she were an idiot, probably because she was acting like one.

"Not that kind of confused," she snapped at Kacey. "It's about Zander," she said, hating having to talk about it but knowing that she had to. "He's acting different," she added, not wanting Kacey to think this was about her liking him.

"He hasn't been acting different toward me," she said, always making sure to add herself into the topic. She could be a good friend, but that didn't mean she wasn't still a little self-centered. When she saw the look on Stevie's face, which clearly told her that she wasn't being helpful, she asked, "Different how?"

"It's like he's avoiding me," she said, sounding much sadder about the fact than she wanted to. She knew that it frustrated her, but she didn't think that it was something to be sad about. It wasn't as if her weren't talking to her whatsoever, he had just changed the way he was acting. "He's acting like I did something and I have no idea as to what I could have done," she told the other girl, who's expression had changed to a semi-excited smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked cautiously.

"You like Zander!" Kacey said excitedly. "It makes total sense," she continued, "I knew this was going to happen." She grabbed her make up bag as she said, "You need a make over."

"No," Stevie stopped her dead in her tracks. "I don't like Zander, at least not in that way," she said as she walked away from Kacey and to the couch. "He's just my best friend," she added, "Who is currently avoiding me."

Kacey sat next to Stevie and asked, "Who do you hang out with the most?" Stevie knew where the conversation was going but went a long with it anyway, "Zander." "Who knows you the best?" Kacey then asked. "Zander," Stevie repeated. "Who do you think knows you the best?" she continued with her questions.

"Zander," she answered again. "I know what you're trying to do but those are all things that I would answer about my _best friend_," she was getting frustrated by that point and wondering why she even bothered asking Kacey. She knew that something like that might happen but she went against her better judgment and talked to Kacey about Zander.

"Do you think he's hot?" Kacey asked, smiling because she knew the answer. "Excuse me?" Stevie asked in return, not wanting to answer the question. "Do you think he's hot?" she asked again.

"Why does that matter?" she asked, looking away from her friend. "Every girl in the school thinks he's hot, that doesn't mean that he's boyfriend material," she told her, at that point trying to convince both Kacey and herself that she only liked Zander as a friend.

"But you guys would be adorable together," Kacey said. "Think about it, we could go on a double date. You and Zander and me and Dean," she was once again excited. "We should start planning now, I'm thinking something small to start off with, like a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant," she was going into planning mode and Stevie knew she had to quickly stop it.

"One, an expensive restaurant is not something small," she told her, knowing that for Kacey Simon it probably was. "Two, I do not like Zander that way, and he probably doesn't like me," she told her. "End of discussion," she said as she got up and started for the door. "Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically as she left.

Kacey didn't reply, she was too busy starting her new plan: operation Stevie and Zander.

**ZS**

Zander lied in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure whom he could talk to about his Stevie situation. There was always Nelson or Kevin but neither of them were a ladies man. He had never been in that situation before; he had never liked his best friend. More over, he had never liked a girl as much as he liked Stevie.

Most girls wouldn't last. He was a flirt and he had fun not settling down. He may be a tad vain but with how many girls liked him it was difficult not to be. He had looks and talent, which was enough for most girls. The problem was that Stevie wasn't like most girls.

Stevie was unique and that was the part he liked the most. She wouldn't just fall for him for his charm and looks, she could see right past it. This was the reason that he was trying to distance himself from her. It wasn't often that Zander got rejected, but he was sure that if he made a move on Stevie he would be. Not only would she reject him but it would also ruin their friendship.

He didn't know what to do, distancing himself from her was making a dent on their friendship, but he was sure that making a move on her would too. Part of him wanted to make a move and brush it off as a joke if she rejected him, but he knew that he was a bad liar. It had gotten to the point that he couldn't picture what his life would be without her, even if it meant that she would forever be just a friend. There were some things that it was better to take the known than it was to chance the unknown; and to him she was one of those things.

**ZS**

It was a week later when Kacey put her plan into motion. Step one was to find out if Zander liked Stevie, she had a feeling that the answer would be yes. Not only had he been distancing himself from Stevie, but also he hadn't flirted as much as usual. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he were sick. Zander was a flirt and for him not to be flirting with a pretty girl every chance he got then she knew there had to be a reason, such as liking his best friend. She lured him into the band room alone by telling him that she needed help on a song. If there was one thing that she knew would catch his attention it was definitely music.

"So what's the song?" Zander asked as he walked into the room. She motioned for him to sit down, which he did, and sat next to him. "No music or lyrics written yet?" he asked when he saw not papers around that would indicate she had anything written.

"Yeah, I don't really need help on a song," she smiled, but he knew that wasn't a smile to be trusted. "Let's just cut to the chase; why are you avoiding Stevie?" she asked.

He looked like a deer in headlights after she asked the question. He pretended to look at his watch, "You know, I gotta go, I forgot there was something I needed to do." He paused for a moment before adding, "for Nelson." She could tell he was lying and he knew it by the look on her face. He just sighed, "I'm not avoiding her."

"Is that why you're avoiding the question?" she questioned with her arms crossed. He knew that he wasn't getting out of there until she got an answered that satisfied her. "Tell me the truth," she demanded, not one for patience.

"It's personal," he told her, which wasn't a lie. He didn't need to tell everyone that he had feelings for Stevie, especially not Kacey. She was a great friend, but he knew if he told her then she start to plan a scheme to help him get together with Stevie, even if he didn't want her help.

"Just tell me," she partially whined. She wasn't going to let him out of the room until he did. After going back and fourth, arguing as to why he should tell him and why he shouldn't, he finally gave up. They had both been so busy arguing that neither heard Stevie enter the room. When she walked in she thought that they were arguing over something stupid but when she saw Zander's defeated posture she thought it might not be as stupid as she'd thought. She decided to keep quiet and let the conversation continue, mostly out of curiosity.

"I like her," he told her. "Honestly, I think that I might be falling in love with her," he saw her eyes light up and he quickly said, "You can't tell her." He wasn't going to risk Stevie finding out, he'd beg if he had to, which wasn't something he was known for doing. Meanwhile Stevie stood behind them, part of her hoping that he was talking about her and the other part trying to suppress her feelings.

"Then you have to," she demanded. "You two would be so cute together. I mean not as cute as me and Dean, but still really cute," she said, her mind once again wondering to the double dates she could plan for them.

"No," he said. "If I tell Stevie I like her then it'll mess everything up," he said, trying to get it through the girl's head that he couldn't tell Stevie. "It could mess up the entire dynamic of the band. If she says no it'll be awkward between us, more so than it already has become in the past few weeks. I'm not going to be rejected by my best friend," he said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Exactly, because she won't reject you!" she exclaimed. "And it's not like anything will change, except you two may kiss every now and then. I mean it's Stevie, she's not going to change into some Barbie because she has a boyfriend," she said, trying to prove her point as to why he should tell her.

"I just can't tell Stevie, so stop it," he said, wanting the conversation to be done. Kacey looked up and her expression changed to one of surprise, which confused Zander. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You just did," she told him as she looked at Stevie. Zander looked up and for the second time that day looked like a deer in headlights. He wanted to run but there was no escaping since Stevie was standing in front of the door. "I'm just going to leave you two alone," Kacey quickly said as she pushed passed Stevie and exited the room. She silently cheered, it wasn't the way that she wanted it to happen but she knew they would get together after what Stevie had heard.

The door shut behind Kacey and they stared at each other in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to break the silence without messing everything up. Part Stevie wanted to brush it off as if she hadn't heard anything, but she knew that wasn't possible. She couldn't pretend like nothing happened when she had just heard that her best friend liked her and was possibly falling in love with her. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't heard anything. He was hoping that she had just walked in then he could make up a stupid story as to what he couldn't tell her about.

"Long enough," she answered. Zander froze up, nervous as to what she would say. Ever since he'd started avoiding her she had started to realize that her feelings for him may be more than platonic. She tried ignoring it because she never thought that he'd like her back but after hearing him say that he liked her every emotion that she'd been suppressing rushed forward. "You like me?" she asked, though she already knew the answer she wanted to hear him say it to her and not just admitting it to Kacey.

He stood up, looking for a way to escape the conversation. Zander knew there was no escaping the conversation; even if he did in that moment he wasn't going to be able to escape it forever. Between Stevie and Kacey he'd be forced to have the conversation eventually. "Yeah," he said, it was the most insecure she'd ever seen Zander act. "Look, I know you don't like me back, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship," he quickly said as she moved toward him. When he was done talking he noticed just how close she was to him.

"Shut up," she demanded. He bit his lip, but didn't say anything. Zander looked away, not sure that he could handle the proximity for much longer. There weren't any words; neither of them knew what they could say at that point. Instead of talking she did the most cliché thing and kissed him. It wasn't deep but she still put her heart into it. Shock took him over at first but he quickly kissed back, not entirely sure what was going on but not passing up the opportunity. When the kiss stopped they were silent again for a moment before she said, "I'm not going to reject you."

His smile was both genuine and contagious when he heard those words. "Then I guess you won't reject me when I ask you to go on a date with me this Saturday," he said. She just nodded and went to kiss him again, however the one and only Kacey Simon interrupted them.

"I knew it," she squealed as she burst into the room, causing them to create some space between them. Both of them looked at her, clearly annoyed with the fact that she ruined their moment. "Now all we need to do is find a way to have Dean ask me out and we can double," she said, making a plan as she paced the room.

"Actually Kacey, I think we're going to go on a date, just the two of us," Stevie said signaling that it would be just her and Zander that Saturday night. "Besides, you don't need your two friends tagging along on your date with a _senior_," she said, knowing that it would change her mind about the double date.

"Yeah, that's true," Kacey started to think about it. "But we still need a plan to get Dean to ask me out again," she said as she started to name off ideas. Zander smiled at Stevie as he sat down on the couch. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they both put their feet on the table in front of them and ignored Kacey. She may have ruined their moment, but that didn't matter because there were plenty more to come.

**Okay so this may be the most cliché thing I've written in a long time, but as I said it's my first time writing the couple so I went for a good fluff piece…**

**Not sure if I'll ever write an other Zeive/How to Rock story, but it was kind of fun to do**

**Let me know what you think – like it? Hate it? Feedback is always appreciated **


End file.
